Say Something Sonic
by MissMJS
Summary: A one-shot between Sonic and Amy, inspired by the song 'Say Something'. Amy is done chasing Sonic. She's finally realized he doesn't feel for her what she feels for him. Now all that's left is to tell him... (The following chapters are also song-based one-shots, featuring Sonamy! Cover belongs to my sis)
1. Say Something

**So I just discovered that using song lyrics is not allowed on FanFiction, and since I don't want to get in trouble and all that, I'm removing the lyrics in this (even though I thought it added a nice touch). Oh well...**

 **Since quite a few of you liked this, should I add more song-inspired one-shots to this?**

 **I own nothing.** **Inspired by: _Say Something_** ** _\- A Great Big World_ (This song is alright in my opinion, but after listening to the words, it totally reminded me of Amy and Sonic and I had to write this).**

She can't do this anymore. She used to believe she could wait forever for him, no matter what was thrown at her, but she was wrong. You can only take so much hurt before you can't take it anymore, and Amy has finally reached that point.

Yesterday she and her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was supposed to have lunch together. Just a simple lunch, but Amy was still ecstatic. Nothing could happen to stop it. Eggman was dealt with two days ago, meaning he wouldn't attack for at least another week, and everybody else had plans, leaving the pink and blue hedgehogs by themselves. It was one of the few occasions where she got Sonic to agree to do something with just her.

She waited for the blue blur at the cafe, and there she stayed, alone, until 6 last night. She stormed over to Tails' house, where Sonic also lives, and pounded on the door. What was the his response when he saw her at the front door? _'Oh Ames, I'm sorry! I was...'_ She didn't hear the rest of what he had to say. It didn't matter because it's always the same excuse: either something came up, or he forgot. In this case, he forgot.

It was the last straw. Did she really mean so little to him? He had nothing else going on, nothing, but he still forgot about her. She could understand the other times he stood her up, for the most part, but yesterday proved what she's secretly feared: him only seeing her as nothing more but a friend. She's not even his best friend; he would have remembered their lunch if she was at least that...

An urgent knock sounds at the pink hedgehog's front door.

...and she's not going to waste a moment longer. Amy climbs out of her bed, still in her pajamas, and answers the door.

"Ames, please. Let me make it up to ya." Sonic takes in her appearance, feeling guilty and concerned. He hates upsetting her. He has no idea how he forgot their lunch yesterday. He only took that nap because he thought he had nothing going on, only to remember last night when he saw Amy on the other side of his door that he did indeed have something planned, planned to happen during that nap.

What concerns him the most was her reaction last night. She didn't shout at him, threaten him with her hammer, or even cry. No she looked tired and defeated as she told him that she understood and that she was going home. He should've jumped with joy from not having to suffer her wrath, but he couldn't. Something was very wrong with her, he could feel it.

"No, Sonic. It's fine. I get it." She rejects his offer. The lack of emotion on her face is scaring him.

"No Ames, I was wrong and-"

"Sonic," She interrupts. "You don't understand. I _get_ it. I am only a friend to you. I'm done chasing you. You won't ever have to deal with me pestering you again."

"W-what are you saying?" Sonic asks, not sure if he's hearing right.

"I'm saying I'm letting you go. If you want to be friends, then I'll be your friend." She gives him a small smile. She means this too. Her heart can't take anymore of this emotional roller coaster. She'll always have a spot for him in her heart, but it's time for her to accept that it will never happen.

Sonic looks at her in shock, Amy thinking he's rejoicing on the inside. What is actually going on inside the blue hedgehog's head is the exact opposite. No more chasing him? Amy Rose, his number one fan of many years, is letting him go? His stomach drops in fear.

"Friends...?" The word leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

"If you want." She shrugs, her indifference making the feeling in him worse. He imagines a life with Amy as just a friend: simple conversations, a visit every now and then, watching her date a different guy...

Oh _hell_ no.

"No." He growls, startling the pink hedgehog.

"You don't want to be friends?" Her heart clenches in pain. Well, it'll probably make it easier for her to let him go, not having to be his friend and constantly see him...

"No I don't." He confirms. She lowers her head to hide her tears. Just because she's done pursuing him doesn't mean those words don't hurt her.

"Well I-" She is interrupted by his hand grabbing her chin and lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"I can't be your friend, that would mean I would have to watch you date guys that aren't me. I refuse to allow that. If anyone is to love and protect you, it's me." Her mind is slow right now, so his words are only confusing her.

"I don't understand."

"When I run, I find where you are and act like you found me by coincidence. When you're in harm's way, it scares me more than water does. When you smile and laugh, I swear it makes the day brighter." He takes a step closer to her. "I ran from you to protect you from danger, Ames, but no more." This has to be a dream. It _has_ to be. He takes another step closer, barely any space between them now. "Amy Rose, I don't want you to let me go because _I_ love you too much let _you_ go."

"I..." This is too much for her. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying? For years she's waited for him to declare his love for her, yet here she is, still as a statue while he waits for her reaction. "I..." He presses his forehead against hers. What if he just ends up breaking her heart?

"Please, don't leave me alone." He whispers, inching his face closer to hers. He doesn't know what he'll do if she doesn't love him anymore, now that he's willing to let himself love her...

"I love you too." Her voice is barely audible. That's all he needed to hear. He captures her lips with his, no longer hiding. He needs her, and now he'll make sure she never has a reason to leave him.

 **If you want more one-shots like this, let me know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Review or favorite if you did! :)**


	2. My Last Breath

**Hello! Looks like enough of you wanted more! ;) I posted this under a different story earlier and took it down after I realized you aren't supposed to put lyrics in these, so if you are one of the few who already read this, sorry!**

 **I own nothing. Inspired by: _My Last Breath- Evanescence_**

* * *

No one could have guessed this would happen. She had a feeling, but she chose to ignore it. Now, she's paying for it as she thinks about what she could have done differently.

It started out as another day, another attempt for world domination. They were there, as usual, to stop Eggman: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails. Something felt different this time, though. Amy couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling she had in her gut. Like something big was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad, she's wasn't sure, and that scared her.

She ignored it, however, and followed her friends into battle. Things went well at first. Sonic and Knuckles were dealing with Eggman's latest invention, while she and Tails dealt with the smaller, more annoying robots. She had her trustworthy hammer and made the robots seem like they were made of tin cans. She was just on her way to go help Tails out when the larger robot swung its arm to hit the blue blur, only to hit the pink hedgehog and it sent her flying through a building window.

"Amy!" Sonic called out to her. Not playing around anymore, he spin-dashed right through whatever-Eggman-called-it-this-time and rushed over to her side.

As soon as she hit the ground, she knew something was not right. She felt more pain than she should've in her left side. The uneasy feeling she felt earlier increased. This was it. This was the big change.

She heard a worried, "Amy!" and felt a gust of wind. When she opened her eyes, she found her hero standing over her, worry plastered all over his face. She tried to sit up, but the intense pain in her side stopped her.

"Are ya okay?" He went to help her up, but he stopped when he noticed a growing red puddle on the floor. Feeling her side wet and warm, she lifted her head to look at it. She saw the transparent material of glass, the shard embedded deep into her side. She also saw the rapidly growing pool of blood. She had enough medical knowledge to know that from the rate she was loosing blood, she had cut something important. This was fatal. What she feared was confirmed: the big change was her death.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Sonic had barely moved her when she yelled out in agony. He immediately backed off, afraid of hurting her more. How he wished he had a chaos emerald right then.

Now here she lays, thinking she should have listened to her gut and had stayed home or had been more careful. She quickly realizes there is no point in spending her last moments regretting what she didn't do, so Amy remembers what she has done in her life: meeting her wonderful friends, helping save the world countless times, and finding the love of her life. Sure he might not feel the same for her, but that never stopped her. She would do anything for that blue hedgehog.

She turns to her blue hero. "Sonniku, you can't save me this time." She smiles sadly at him. He shakes his head furiously.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine!" He quickly scoops her up and runs toward the hospital, ignoring the others questioning glance and her blood as it hits his legs and stains his fur. Only a few seconds pass before Amy is panting and clinging onto him, about to black out. Afraid she might black out for good, Sonic screeches to a stop and holds still, keeping her in his arms. She is so pale, but he doesn't know what to do! Running will kill her, staying will kill her, and waiting will kill her!

Amy opens her eyes and sees they are in the middle of her favorite park, right next to its small lake. Not a bad place to die, especially compared to the last place they were just at.

"Sonic?" She asks softly.

"Yeah?" His voice is strained and panicked, still wracking his brain on what to do.

"Will you finally tell me what you feel for me? I don't care if it's not what I want to hear, I just want to know before I go." She lifts her head to look up at him. For the first time ever, she hopes he sees her as a friend. Her death will be hard on him, but it will be even harder if he has more-than-friends feelings for her.

He gives her a pained look. "Amy, you have to be okay. Please, just hang on!" He starts to walk towards the hospital again, determined to save her.

"Sonic, please." She whispers and lays her head against his chest, it getting harder to keep her head up.

He notices her fading strength, forcing him to come to grips: she's moments away from death. Amy is dying, and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it. He halts his steps as his ears lower and his eyes water.

"Please, Sonic..." He hears her barely audible voice. For years she's chased him, proclaiming her love and expecting him feel the same. Truth be told, he never knew what the hell he felt for the pink hedgehog. He enjoyed her company, but he also feared being tied down. There were days when he worried about her when she was in harm's way, just like he would any other of his friends, but then there were the days where she had some really close calls. Those shook him up more than he let on. It scared him more than water, as he proved when he saved her from drowning back in Chris' world. He never even noticed the water. His focus was solely on her and her safety. It was those days that made him doubt if she was just a friend.

So, he ran from the headache of figuring it out. He hoped it would become clear to him on its own someday, rather than him having to figure it out for himself. Like, maybe he'd suddenly realize something about her and suddenly things would click into place for him. Something simple like that.

Maybe this is his punishment for his laziness, because as he looks at and holds the dying Amy in his arms, things do click into place. He never wanted to find out this way though. It took her dying to finally sort out his feelings. Guilt floods into him, coursing through his veins and eating away at him.

"Ames," He says in a strained voice, tears escaping his eyes. He decides to answer directly. She deserves at least that much. "I do love you. I have for a long time, but I was an idiot and never realized it until now." Shame is laced in his voice. So many years wasted, just because he didn't want find out and be tied down. He knows now that he wouldn't have been tied down. No, instead, he would have had even more to live and fight for. A lot of good this does him now, though. Words and feelings can't heal her.

He feels liquid on his chest where her head is. "Thank you. I love you too." She sniffles, joy and sorrow both in her voice. His words fill her with more joy than she expected, but she also fears what will become of him. She struggles to lift her head back up and look at him. Sonic, using one arm to keep a hold of her, lifts her head for her and presses his forehead against hers, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Promise me something." She looks deep into his emerald eyes.

"Anything." His voice cracks.

"Live for me. Do everything I can't and have no regrets. I'll be waiting for you to tell me all about it." Tears of her own fall. "Promise me." She pleads.

"I-I'll try." How can he live after this? He feels like he's dying with her, not sure if there will be enough left of him to continue living once she's gone.

Amy smiles briefly before it drops into a grimace of pain and she pants laboriously.

"Goodbye... Sonic." Her vibrant jade eyes slowly begin to dull. He crashes his lips against hers, not wanting to waste the precious seconds he has left with her. He releases all his passion, their kiss filled with love and grief. Way too soon, he feels her lips still and her body relax, staying motionless. He buries his face in her neck, his body starting to shake. He drops to his knees and hugs her body close.

"I love you Amy! Please don't go!" He begs desperately into her neck, knowing she can't hear him.

She's gone.

Sonic stays there, holding Amy's body and crying, until Tails and Knuckles find him twenty minutes later. Their curiosity about what he's doing there is quickly replaced with dread as they hear his cries of grief. They rush up to the blue hedgehog and see the motionless pink body in his arms. Tails immediately begins to sob, already knowing what's got the blue hero so distraught, while Knuckles stands there and stares in shock at her body. Sonic doesn't even notice their presence. Why should he, when he just lost his love?

It was when someone touched his shoulder that he noticed people where there. They're going to take her away. He springs to his feet with Amy still in his arms and whirls around to face whoever is there.

"Don't touch her!" Sonic snarls at the figures, his quills standing up. They _won't_ take her away.

"Sonic." A familiar voice chokes out in sorrow. The voice snaps Sonic out of his thoughts, and he sees the tear-stained face of Tails and Knuckles once the figures become clear. His friends. He looks down at Amy's peaceful face. Her friends too.

"She's gone." He says lowly, voice filled with anguish. " _Gone_."

Things were never the same again. The crew grieved for weeks, but no one took it as hard as Sonic did. For the first three months he was basically a zombie, wandering around with no emotion or purpose. It was during a confrontation from his friends when he remembered his promise to Amy. He would continue to live life. For _her_.

Sonic didn't even blame Eggman for her death. He knew it wouldn't bring her back. Sonic was always there to stop Eggman when he attacked the city, but he wasted no time in destroying the new inventions. No more taunting, no more name calling, just business. Eggman immediately noticed the change in the blue hedgehog, he even felt bad for his old nemesis, and he ceased his quest for world domination. He knew he couldn't ever achieve his goal without Sonic dying first, and, even though he's been a pest to him for many years, Eggman didn't want things to come down to that.

Sonic, years later, tried to see if he could find love again, he even dated his old crush Sally Acorn, but, no matter how charming the other women were, they just weren't Amy. Sonic adopted two kids since he couldn't bare the thought of having kids with another woman, and he raised them like Amy would've wanted him to.

Now here he sits, decades later and under the shade of a tree, listening to the sway of the grass as he thinks about the past years. He did what she had asked. He lived as happily as he could, not having any regrets other than the time he wasted not being with Amy. No matter. She's waiting for him.

Sonic feels his time coming. He's more than ready to go. Sure he'll miss his kids and grandkids, but he's been waiting for this day since she said she would wait for him. He's in the same spot where she died all those years ago.

As he takes one last deep breath, he he hears her giggle and call his name. He smiles, the sound like music to his ears.

 _'I'm coming, Amy.'_

 **Aren't I cruel? Making the last one happy and this one sad? hehe...**

 **Review/favorite please!**


	3. Hear Me

**I live! Here is a Valentines present for all of you!**

 **I own nothing. Inspired by** ** _Hear Me_** ** _\- Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

"Ha! Missed me, Egghead!" Sonic mocks as he dodges another laser blast.

"You insignificant rat! Stay still!" Eggman bellows as he fires again from his newly designed robot.

Sonic eyes a cliff to his left, and he smirks as he gets an idea. "You've gotta slim down some, Eggman! You're way too slow!"

" _'slim down'_?! Bah!" Eggman blindly chases after Sonic, not realizing that is exactly what the hero wants.

"Well you do! Have you ever caught me? Yeah, I didn't think so." Sonic smirks as he stops at the edge of the cliff, not giving the doctor a chance to even answer.

"That's it!" Eggman uses the controls to charge and swing at Sonic. Right at the last second, the blue blur gets out of the way. The robot, having too much momentum, fails to stop and topples over the edge.

"Agghhh!" Eggman screams and ejects himself out of his invention, using his hovercraft to retreat.

"See you next time, Eggman!" Sonic hollers after him, grinning victoriously. He turns his back to the edge and takes one step, when the land suddenly crumbles beneath his feet. He tries to leap to the safe zone, but more of the edge crumbled off than he thought. As he falls, he jumps from debris to debris back towards to the top. With just one last chunk of dirt left to launch himself from, Sonic zones in on the chunk and leaps. He was so focused that he didn't dodge the rock the size of his fist. It hit him square in his eye, making him go off course and miss the debris.

"Sonic!" He's not sure who's voice it is, but it's the last thing he hears before he is swallowed by blackness.

* * *

Sonic opens his eyes, and he recognizes his room once his eyes adjust.

"Ugh," Sonic groans as he sits up in his bed, holding his bandaged head. "Boy, I haven't had this bad of a headache in a while!" He chuckles to himself, wincing once he does so. The blue hero swings his legs out from underneath the covers and places his bare feet on the floor, standing up. He sways for a moment as his head flares in pain, but it's nothing the blue blur can't handle.

"I'm gonna make sure to get Egghead back next time," Sonic grumbles as he slowly retrieves his shoes. Well, slow for him that is. Throw some robots his way, no problem, but mess with his speed and there's gonna be some issues.

Tails and the gang are probably worried sick about him, as they usually tend to do. He appreciates their concern, but really. He's Sonic the Hedgehog! Nothing can keep him down!

Sonic opens the bedroom door and zooms towards the living room. A millisecond after he takes off, however, his vision doubles over and he nearly collapses to his knees.

"Okay, bad idea." Sonic blinks his vision clear and continues the rest of the way walking. He is _so_ going to get even with Eggman.

As the cobalt blue hedgehog nears, he hears the murmuring voices of his friends. He involuntarily smiles. See? He knew they'd be here.

"Alright guys, you don't have to worry anymore! I'm fi-" Sonic stops dead in his tracks and eyes the people in front of him in confusion.

He'll admit that when it comes to noticing something physically different about people, he's oblivious- a blow from a red and yellow hammer is usually the consequence- but right now his friends definitely look different. They look... _Older_. They all are dressed differently too. Stranger yet, not a single one of them has acknowledged him. Not even a glance!

"So, Cream, I hear things at the cafe are going well?" The older Rouge asks.

"Cafe? What cafe?" Sonic asks, but everyone continues to seemingly ignore him. "Hey, you guys hear me?" Sonic goes to shake Knuckles shoulder, who's closer to him, but his gloved hand passes right through the echidna.

"What the...?" Sonic gasps, fear starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes they are, Miss Rouge! Mom's even considering opening up another shop!" A taller and more mature-looking Cream happily replies.

"That's great, Hun." Rouge smiles.

"Hey!" Sonic shouts out, trying again to get anyone's attention. He tries touching Cream, but like with Knuckles, his hand passes right through her. The blue hero is really starting to get uneasy now.

"Mom also told me if things are still going good when I'm fifteen then I could be the manager for the other cafe!" The young rabbit beams. "Five years is a long time, but I have faith!"

Whoa, hold the phone! _Five years_? Last Sonic knew, Cream was seven! It should be eight years, not five! Maybe this is a dream. A really, _really_ realistic dream...

"We all have the fullest confidence in you and your mom," Tails smiles at Cream, everyone nodding in agreement. Even Tails has lost some of his boyish looks.

This has to be the most detailed and realistic dream he's ever had! None of the blue hedgehog's dreams are anywhere near similar to this, which is worrying him, actually. What if... this isn't a dream? The last thing he remembers is the battle with Eggman and falling off that cliff. Maybe he's in some sort of coma? Yeah, he could even maybe be experiencing an out-of-body thing like he saw in a couple movies. How can he find out, though?

"Rose sure is taking a while," an older Shadow muses out loud, some concern seeping into his voice, catching the blue speedster totally off guard. Since when has Shadow openly showed some emotion? And for Amy?

"Easy, Shadow. I just couldn't find the soda. It wasn't where you said it was, Tails," Sonic hears a familiar feminine voice say. He turns his head and is surprised by what he sees.

Amy has certainly aged, but she is skinny, really skinny, and her bright, lively pink fur is paler than usual. If he looks hard enough, he can even see faint bags under her eyes, covered up by makeup. Even her eyes seem to have lost some of their sparkle. She's wearing a simple purple tee with blue jeans. Sonic can't remember if there has ever been a time where he's seen Amy dressed that casual. It has always been that red dress of hers. The more he sees, the more Sonic doubts that this is a dream.

"Ames?" He tries calling out to her, but she is oblivious of him also. What's wrong with her?

"Sorry. I obviously must have moved them elsewhere," Tails smiles apologetically.

"No worries." The pink hedgehog half smiles and takes a seat by Shadow, to whom she shoots a reassuring smile. Sonic feels his quills start to slightly bristle as he suspiciously eyes the two. What's their relationship anyhow?

"Alright, everyone! Lunch is ready!" Vanilla's voice is heard from the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti in the air.

"Yes!" Charmy jumps up and dashes to the kitchen, way ahead of everyone.

Sonic continuously tries to get someone's, anyone's, attention as they all get and eat their food. The result stays the same, however: _nothing_. He even tries focusing on waking up. If this were a dream, his uneasiness should wake him up, right? After one failed attempt after another, Sonic starts losing hope in the dream option, leaving him to go with the coma one. If it's true, it would mean he's been in a coma for three years. _Three years_. He must have missed so much...

As the troubled hero goes through his thoughts, he watches young Charmy scarf down his spaghetti, the red sauce all over his face. He chuckles to himself, the bee reminding him of himself and chili dogs. What he would give to have one right now...

"You know," Tails smiles at Charmy, the look in the fox's eyes telling the others his mind is elsewhere. "you're just as much of a messy eater as Sonic."

The mood of the atmosphere instantly changes into a tense one. Knuckles roughly elbows Tails, snapping him out of his thoughts, and the young fox's face changes to one of horror. Sonic notices everyone is tense, intently watching something. He follows their gazes to Amy. The pink hedgehog is frozen stiff, her eyes locked on a fearful Charmy, and her body slightly trembling as her fists clench and unclench the chair arms.

She opens and closes her mouth, clearly struggling, before she jokingly says, "T-the next thing you know, you'll be raiding my house for treats too!" She tries to crack a smile, but it turns into more of a pained grimace. She abruptly stands.

"I'll be heading home now. I'm feeling tired. Thanks for inviting me, Tails, and I'll see you guys later, okay?" She manages to give everyone a small smile before she quickly turns and walks out of the house.

"Oh my Chaos, I am so _stupid!_ " Tails groans in anguish as he buries his face in his hands. The gang look at him with sympathy and sorrow, and Shadow stands with a sigh.

"She is getting better," is all the dark hedgehogs says before he goes and follows Amy.

"It's alright, Tails. You didn't mean to." Rouge comforts the two-tailed fox. "And Shadow is right- she is getting better."

As much as Sonic would like to stay and see if he can learn what's going on, he decides to follow Amy. The look on her face unsettles, and even scares, him. He's never seen her so unstable like that before.

Sonic dashes through the door- literally, he just went right through it- and takes the route to his pink fan's home. At least he can still run fast.

He goes through her door and enters her home, in time to see Shadow siting down the pink female on her couch.

"Do you need anything?" He asks her softly, sitting down besides her and making Sonic suspicious all over again.

She shakes her head. "No, I... I just want to be left alone right now," she meekly answers.

"You sure?"

She takes his hand in hers. "I'll be okay," she says reassuringly. He reluctantly nods and stands.

"Alright, Rose. I will be back tomorrow morning. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," she nods as he walk out. Once the door clicks shut, Amy slumps onto the couch and squeezes her eyes shut, releasing a couple sobs.

Sonic's heart aches as he watches his dear friend in such pain. All because of him. She wasn't like this until Tails mentioned his name, which was clearly an accident everyone knew to avoid. He never thought his condition would upset Amy this much. Then again, she's claimed to love him since he first met her. It's after seeing this, however, that he's starting to truly understand how deep her feeling go for him.

Sniffling, Amy goes over to her coffee table and grabs a little orange bottle. She opens it and shakes out one, she hesitates, then two pills onto her palm. She pops them into her mouth and swallows, setting the bottle back down.

As she sits back down, Sonic goes over to the table and reads the bottle:

 _Amy Rose_

 _Antidepressants_

 _Take one every 10 hours_

Antidepressants? Amy's taking antidepressants? Sonic looks at the struggling pink hedgehog as she tries to control her breathing, feeling like the worst mobian in existence. None of them would be in this situation if he had been more careful! But did he think of the aftermath if things went wrong? No!

Sonic snaps out if his self-chastising when Amy turns on the television. It turns onto some romance movie, making Amy cringe and quickly changing the channel. She goes onto the news channel, where a brown stork is reporting about an attack from Eggman that apparently happened earlier today.

 _"... the heros of Mobius were there, as always, to stop the evil Doctor before things got out of hand."_ The picture of ruins changes into one of himself. _"Even without their leader and comrade, Sonic the Hedgehog-"_

"NO!" Amy shrieks as she shuts off the TV and chucks the remote away from her, new tears falling down her muzzle. "Make it _stop_." She whispers as she buries her face in her hands, her voice filled with agony.

"Amy..." Sonic sits uselessly besides her, wishing he could do SOMETHING. It's killing him to see her this way!

With a shaky hand, Amy grabs the bottle of pills again and takes two more, making the cobalt blue hedgehog lower his ears in worry. Didn't the bottle say one every 10 hours?

Amy sighs heavily as she leans back on the couch, shutting her eyes from exhaustion.

Sonic needs to do something. He cannot, and will not, just hang around, unable to be heard or to touch anything, willingly. His freinds, especially Amy, need him! But where to start? He could see if he can find his unconscious body, but right now he's afraid to leave Amy alone. Sure, she doesn't know he's there, but damn it, he's gonna be there for her! So maybe he can see if he can develop the ability to be heard or to touch? It's worth a shot.

The blue hero focuses hard on a pen on the coffee table and on his hand. He slowly tries to pick up the writing utensil, only for it to go right through his fingers. He won't be deterred that easily, though.

Again and again Sonic tries, each and every time a failure, until his twentieth try. With unwavering determination, Sonic goes to grab the pen with his index and thumb fingers, and to his shock and joy, he is finally able to grab the pen. He fist pumps in victory.

"Yeah! I did-"

"Agh!" Amy suddenly cries out in pain and jolts forward, startling Sonic.

"Amy?" He watches with concern as she groans, doubled over and holding her stomach. She goes to stand, but she collapses to the ground. "Amy!" She starts gasping, sounding like she can't breath, and she clutches her chest as her body begins to twitch and jolt involuntary.

"H-help!" she weekly cries out, looking desperately at the phone that is far out of her reach.

"Amy, hold on!" Sonic wracks his brain on what is happening to her when he remembers her medication, the truth hitting and scaring him more than he has ever been in his life.

She's overdosed.

Sonic dashes to the phone and tries to focus like he did with the pen so he can call 911. However, the phone is much bigger than the pen, making it harder to grab, and he is pressured, also making it harder to properly focus.

"Damn it!" He curses, and he dashes back to the female's side. Time is running out.

"Alright Sonic, wake up!" Sonic shouts at himself. If there's anything he can do right now, it's waking up from his coma and saving Amy.

"Wake up!"

 _Focus, Sonic._

"Wake,"

 _Come on, she needs you!_

"Up!"

 _Focus..._

* * *

Sonic bolts upright in his bed, sweating. "Amy!" Not wasting a single second to take in his surroundings, Sonic zooms out of his and Tails's place and into the night at full speed.

"Huh?" Tails wakes up at his work table from a strong, yet familiar gust of wind. "Sonic?"

In mere seconds Sonic is at Amy's house, and he bursts down her door.

"Amy!" he calls out, hoping he's not too late.

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog dashes to the living room and finds Amy seated on her couch. However, this is the Amy he remembers, not the Amy he was expecting to find: her usual red outfit, her brightly colored pink fur, and her sparkling jade eyes, always full of hope.

" _Sonic!_ " she squeals happily and tackles him with her famous death-hug. The blue hero doesn't even care, however. He even returns her hug,

"Thank Chaos." He says as he tightly holds her, happier beyond belief that she's okay.

 _It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real..._

He then becomes aware of her crying.

"Ames, what's the matter?" He asks, not breaking their hug. He's far from ready to let her go right now.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she sobs. He hushes her and soothingly rubs her back.

"I know. It's alright. It's not your fault." he smiles softly. Leave it to his Amy to take the blame for what happened with the cliff.

"I didn't mean to take so many!" she continues to cry.

"Wait, what?" At this he finally breaks their hug and has her face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself! I just wanted to the pain to go away!" Amy exclaims, tears pouring out of her eyes. Her words makes him freeze, dread forming within him. Amy glances behind her, to where her couch is, and Sonic does so as well. At first he doesn't see anything, but then he notices a hand on the ground, the coffee table blocking the rest of what it's attached to.

Sonic lets go of Amy and slowly makes his way over to the coffee table. He stops right before it, and with one shaky breath, he looks on the other side.

There, on the ground, lies older Amy. Her pale body stays unmoving as her lifeless green eyes stare out at nothing.

"I tried so hard," he hears Amy say from behind him. "Everyday I thought of you, and every single time I did, I wanted to cry. I missed you so much!" Her voice breaks, then continues. "But, I knew you would want me to continue to live my life, and so, for you, I tried. I really did." She begins to cry again.

"A-are you- are you m-mad at me?" she sniffles. He slowly tears his gaze away from her corpse and faces the Amy he's always known, a heavy truth weighing down on him as he finally figures everything out.

"I didn't survived that fall, did I?" he slowly asks. A sob escapes the pink hedgehogs lips and she shakes her head.

"No." That one word sends everything crashing down on him.

He, Sonic the Hedgehog, is _dead_.

Amy rushes over and wraps her arms around her hero, sobbing from both their pain. He holds her tightly, likes she's the last thing he's got.

"We tried _everything!_ Every moment was spent treating you, but it wasn't enough! We failed you, Sonic! _I_ failed you!" Her petite body shakes from her sobs, and he tightens his hold on her even more.

"No, Ames, you didn't. I messed up. I should've been more careful. Then none of this wouldn't of happened, and," He pulls back and cups her cheek, drying her tears with his thumb."you wouldn't of had to suffer like you did."

Amy places her hand over his and gives him a small smile.

"But, at least we're together again."

He rests his forehead against hers, smiling lovingly. "Yes. Yes we are."

From the corner of their eyes, a bright, white light shines. They look and find Amy's front doorway engulfed in the light.

"Are you ready?" Amy looks at her blue love. He looks away and observes the room, thinking of the world that he's lived in for so long.

"Hang on a minute." He goes to the coffee table, and using the new ability he learned earlier, he grabs the pen and rips away the top sheet of a notebook on the table, the paper having been used for a groceries list. He jots down something on the blank paper before setting the pen down and jogging back to Amy's side.

"Ready." He smiles as he laces his hand with hers. Amy smiles back, finally happy, and the hedgehog couple walks into the lighted doorway, entering into the unknown...

 _Together._

* * *

 _Dear Friends,_

 _She didn't mean to do this. It was accidental. Don't worry, though. I'll take care of her._

 _Catch ya guys later,_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

* * *

 **Yeah... another sad one, but hey! It ended happy? Ish? If it makes you feel any better, my sister gave me an earful once she read this! Anyways, happy Valentines Day, and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. I'll Follow You

**I own nothing. Inspired by** **I'll Follow You- _Shinedown_**

* * *

 _'Why am I here again?'_ The blue hero thinks to himself as he eyes the audience, shifting uncomfortably on the white, pristine couch.

 _'Because you're too lazy to work,'_ he reminds himself. His emerald green eyes shift over to the hostess sitting across from him, making last minute adjustments to her appearance before they're both live.

This same thought process happens every time the cobalt blue hero goes on a talk show with a female hostess. They're all the same: chatty, obsessed with gossip, always having to touch him at some point, can easily get emotional, and most importantly, they all- including every other female it seems- _need_ to know about his personal life. The male hosts don't do pry like that; no, those guys are fun. With them the hero is most comfortable.

Maybe it's not too late! Maybe he can just say the deal's off, that he and his friends can work for the money instead, and he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore!

"We're on in five..."

But, then he and his friends would have to get jobs...

"Four..."

... be under someone's orders...

"Three..."

... they'd always be busy with fighting Egghead and working...

"Two..."

... no more lounging when he pleases...

"One."

 _Damn_. Talk shows in exchange for money it is!

"Hello my dear viewers!" Courtney Walker, a light yellow vixen smiles brightly into the camera. "Today I have with me the hero of Mobius, Sonic the hedgehog!" Cheers erupt and Sonic plasters a smirk on his muzzle, winking and doing his signature thumbs-up at the camera, causing females to shriek and swoon.

"Okay, Sonic." Courtney turns towards him, a small grin on her muzzle. "We're going to try something different this time." Sonic slightly tenses, well-aware of what 'different' horrors female TV hostesses can plan.

"I want you to look at that screen," she points to the back of the stage, "where pictures of people you know will appear, and use one word to describe that person, not reusing any of those words for the others. Got it?"

"Bring it on, Court!" he grins at the yellow vixen, still uneasy. Somehow, it'll turn into Twenty Questions all about Sonic; he just knows it!

An image of Tails pops up on the screen.

"Genius." Sonic states. The next image is Cream.

"Innocent."

Knuckles – "Hardheaded."

Shadow – "Grouchy."

Eggman: – "Dumb."

And on it goes. Sonic even begins to relax as he lists off words, sometimes smirking at his choices. This isn't as bad as he feared!

Sonic was enjoying this activity so much, he failed to realize who they had saved for last until her picture popped up.

 _Amy Rose._

This is dangerous grounds right here; one wrong move and SMACK! A flyin' he will go!

"Uh, friendly." he answers uneasily.

"Ah ah!" Courtney wags her index finger back and forth. "You've already used that one for Big."

"Caring?"

"That's Vanilla," Courtney slyly grins at the increasingly nervous hedgehog. This was planned! He _knew_ they were going to pry! Especially when it comes to Amy!

"Uhhh... pr-"

 _'WHOA! Shut up, you fool! Do you even realize what you almost said?!'_ Sonic gulps and frantically looks around the studio, looking for something to safely describe the pink hedgehog.

' _Hurry up! The longer you take, the more they get they wrong impression!'_ He also knew she was watching. She _always_ does.

His panicked green eyes land on a magazine resting on the coffee table to his left, the cover title reading, _'Teenagers obsessed with technology?'_

"Obsessive!" He blurts out.

...

...

...

 _'Oh Chaos...'_

"Well, uh, time for a break! Next up-" Courtney's voice fades into nothing in the hedgehog's ear, his whole body rigid.

What... has he _done?_ The urge to just fall flat on the ground and bash his head in becomes very tempting. He might as well, 'cause the next time he sees that pink hedgehog, she'll do just that with her hammer.

' _Obsessive'?_ Of all the words in the English language, he picked _that_ damn word?

"Thank you for coming, Sonic!" Courtney smiles at him while shaking his glove hand, a look of pity in her eyes. See? She knew too; he's a dead man.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbles, heading towards the back stage and to the exit.

Before he reaches the exit, however, one of the stage crew members stops him.

"I don't think you should go out there, Sonic," the green raccoon warns. "There's quite the snow storm out there, and I've heard it's going to get worse in a matter of minutes now."

The blue hedgehog ponders the situation. He could stay and delay his meeting with the female...

An image of Amy curled up on her couch, wrapped in a blanket, and crying out of both anger and sadness flashes across his mind.

The blue speedster exhales in defeat. "I'll be fine. I've gotta be somewhere." He opens the exit door, snow and wind immediately bursting into the room and flinging his quills back.

"Maybe the storm will kill me first," Sonic mutters lowly before forcing himself into the bitter storm.

* * *

" _'OBSESSIVE'_?!" A shriek resonates from within a small, tan house, causing the foot-deep snow on top of the roof to slide off and plop to the ground.

"HE CALLED ME _OBSESSIVE_?!" The pink female snarls at her TV, her flaming jade eyes focused solely on the blue culprit.

"Well, uh, time for a break!" Courtney smiles into the camera with a hint of uneasiness. "Next up, a talk with Meredith and her beauty secrets!"

The show goes to commercial, making Amy loose sight of the blue male.

She saw his tension; oh yes she did, and he would be a fool to not be afraid! She knows he knew she was watching – how could she not – yet, he chose _that_ word to describe her! The nerve! She can be a lot of things, but she is not obsessive!

Her eyes glance at a framed picture of her hero on the table next to her, remembering she has at least one picture of him in nearly every room of her house.

...right?

Sure, she tracks him down almost every day, but it's not obsessive. That makes it sound like she's some stalker, which she's not. To be classifies as that, she should have constantly follow him, memorize his usual trips, watch for anything that could inform her of his likes and dislikes, take every opportunity to be... by... his... side...

The pink hedgehog's anger suddenly dissipates, leaving her to feel empty, and her ears flatten against her head.

Is that why... why he flees from her? Because she is obsessive? Because she really is nothing but an annoying fangirl? She watched him just minutes ago easily describe all of their friends, not once having to stop and really think. Then it came to her photo, and not only did his confidence leave, but he also struggled to think of a word for her. She watched his panicked face, and she watched as he blurted out what she knew was the first thing that came to his mind.

Obsessive...

She was nothing but an _obsessed_ fangirl...

The buzzing of her wrist communicator snaps her out of her crushing discovery, and she answers it.

"What?" she forces herself to sound angry. She knows everyone expects her to be angry rather than depressed, and so, for the sake being alone for now, she'll act like why they expect.

"Uh, h-hey Amy!" Tails smiles nervously, it more looking like a grimace. "I, uh, after you're through with S-Sonic there, could you tell him-"

"That coward's not here," she spits out. _'Nor will he ever be here. Not while I'm around...'_

"What? He's not there?"

"Should he be?" she asks, unable to think of any reason he would visit her. Well, he might be trying to apologize, but then again, does he care if he hurt his annoying fangirl's feelings? For all she knows, all of his other apologies could've just been empty words; words only meant to calm her down and unintentionally add to her fantasy world.

"He told me he was heading to your place seven minutes ago." Now that is unusual. For the blue speedster, that is a long time. If he left from that TV studio to go to her house, he should've been here in two minutes tops.

"Maybe he chickened out," Amy suggests, unable to help the ache in her heart.

"I don't think so," Tails's namesake swish anxiously behind him, his blue eyes growing concerned. "I just tried contacting him, but his signal is gone. I thought you were the reason for that, but now I think he's outside; these things stop working if they get cold enough, and it's certainly cold enough outside."

Concern immediately overrides Amy, pushing aside her sorrow. Sonic is outside, alone, in this blizzard?! If she knows him – which, she thinks with a cringe, she has made her top priority since laying eyes on him – then he will also be lacking the necessary winter wear. He prides himself on not feeling cold when the average person does, but even he has a freezing point!

"I've gotta find him!" she exclaims, springing up from her couch.

"Don't, Amy! It's too dangerous out there! I'm sure Sonic is just fine!" Tails argues, not wanting Amy to endanger herself like that when Sonic is probably just chilling in some stranger's house. But then there's that _'what if'._..

Amy looks down at the screen on her wrist, and with a determined look, she says, "Sorry Tails, but Sonic could be out there, and I'm not going to let him freeze!" With that, she hangs up on the worried fox and sets off to packing.

He may see her as a nuisance, but dammit, she loves him, and she'll do anything for him, even if he doesn't want her too.

Amy packs a two-person, windproof tent – a birthday gift from Knuckles – blankets, a first aid kit, and her winter wear. Her plan is to wear the gear meant for Sonic so it'll be warm for him when she finds him; she doesn't care that she'll have to lose her layers out there in order for her to share her heat with him. He's worth it. Before she bundles herself up, though, she heats up some soup and puts it into a thermostat.

After being fully clothed, Amy slings on the large hiking backpack onto her back, and she takes a deep breath to steady herself.

"Alright, Sonic. Here I come, ready or not."

She cautiously opens her front door, and she stumbles back as the forceful wind flings the door wide open. Burying her face deeper into her scarf, she fights back and enters the white, chaotic land.

"Sonic!" The pink hedgehog calls out as she trudges through the two-foot deep snow. The howling wind instantly captures her call, however, and whisks it away, leaving her no choice but to rely on what little sight she has and on what her feet feels. She shudders from an image of her accidentally stepping on Sonic, buried in the snow, and discovering his frozen body.

"Please be okay," she whimpers, straining her eyes as she searches for her blue love.

It isn't long before the female herself is lost, making the already-difficult situation more dire. Her nose hurts with every breath she takes – forcing her to breathe through her mouth – her legs are screaming with exhaustion as she pushes her way through the frozen land, and the snowflakes fling onto what little face she does have showing, making her exposed flesh sting. However, she pushes on. Sonic would do the same for anyone, and by Chaos, she would repay the favor!

Eventually she spots a tree, still not having a clue where she is, and she makes her way to it. Just a little break, long enough to stop those damn ice flakes from scratching her face!

Before she could cuddle up to the tree, though, she steps on something, an "Oof!" sounding right after.

"Sonic?" her hopes rise, and sure enough, a blue head pops out of the snow, teeth chattering, and he looks to see what stepped on him.

"Sonic!" she cries happily and throws her arms around him, happy to see her hero alive.

"A-A-A-Am-m-m-my?" he stutters as e violently shivers, recognizing that voice from anywhere. And here he thought his ears had long frozen off!

"Oh, Sonic! You're freezing! Hang on!" She tosses her backpack next to him and whips out her hammer. She swings at the ground, clearing away the snow so she can set up the tent, also conveniently building outer walls of snow to surround the tent and help deflect some of the wind.

Once she clears a spot, she pulls the tent out of her pack and positions herself.

"Okay, Sonic!" she calls out over the raging storm. "This tent automatically sets up! I'm going to need help keeping the wind from taking it once I pull the cord, okay?"

"K-k-k-k-kay!" he answers, shivering like he's never before, and somehow manages to pick himself up from the ground. Chaos, this wind is horrible!

Once he's positioned, Amy starts the count-off. "One, two, _three!_ " She pulls the cord and the tent starts setting itself up. The wind tries taking it the second it begins the process, but the hedgehogs were ready. They snatch the tent and guide it to the ground.

"Get in!" Amy orders once the impressive tent manages to fully unfold. Sonic unzips the opening and climbs in, immediately appreciating the shelter. Amy climbs in after him, and she shuts the entrance, also happy to be rid of the biting wind. She'll definitely have to thank Knuckles again for this!

"A-A-A-Amy, I-"

"Hush," she interrupts, and she unzips her coat. "Here, put this on." She shrugs off the coat and hand it to him.

"N-n-n-n-no! Th-th-that's y-your-"

"Relax, I've got anther one packed, but you need all the warmth you can get right now." She wraps the warm coat around him, and he sighs, instinctively putting on the coat to extract more of the heat. She gives him a smile, her face full of concern, and she takes off the rest of her winter gear, giving it all to him. He tries refusing, saying he is fine, but she flat out ignores him and practically dresses him, ignoring the stinging cold biting her flesh. ' _Sonic comes first.'_

Sonic watches her as she does this, both blissfully basking in the warmth she's providing and weighed down by guilt. She risked her own life for him, even after he accidentally insulted her on television! How can she be tending to him like this? Shouldn't she be angry with him?

"There!" she sighs, finishing up by wrapping a wool blanket around the frozen hedgehog. "Now let me get my things on and I'll get you some soup." She turns away and moves to her back pack.

"T-t-t-that's it-t?" Just some clothing and a blanket? In all honesty, he kinda expected the pink female to take advantage and cuddle him to share her warmth!

She stops and turns her head to show her confused face. "What do you mean?"

"W-well, you're not-t-t gonna... h-hug me or something-g?" Then he blushes, realizing how that makes him sound. "I-I m-mean-"

"No, I understand," Amy smiles, it not reaching her eyes. "You expected something more 'obsessive' from me."

Shame floods into the freezing hedgehog. "L-l-look, I'm s-sor-"

"I would've too if I were you." The pink hammer wielder states, turing back around to unpack what is needed. Chaos, it's cold here!

Silence follows after that: a stunned Sonic unsure on what to say, and Amy just focusing on staying warm. As Amy bundles herself back up, Sonic realizes what she just did for him: she wore his size of clothing first, just so it would be warm for him. Even after what he did to her just over an hour ago, she still makes him her top priority!

The pink hedgehog takes out the thermostat and pours a steaming cup of soup for the blue male.

"You won't have to worry anymore, though," she says as she hands him the cup, nearly making him groan from the wonderful heat being emitted from the food. "I won't cuddle you. I'm going to stop being a nuisance and give you the space that you deserve." Amy smiles in shame, failing to hide her sorrow from the hero.

He frowns. "Why?" Did she loose her faith in him? Was she disgusted by his actions and treatment towards her? He'll admit, he hasn't treated her as well as he should've, but her pursuit of him, in a way, helps him get through the day! With her around, it's impossible to get bored! Always on his toes, he keeps an eye out for her pink fur, unable to stop that smile forming on his muzzle when he finally spots her. Or, rather, when _she_ finally finds _him._ Losing that daily thrill is _not_ sitting well with him...

"I've finally realized how I've been acting: an obsessed fangirl," Amy refills Sonic's already-empty cup, relieved to see his shivering muscles decrease their speed. "I followed you every day and memorized all that I could about you. And for what? Because I thought you had undying love for me? That by forcing myself to be by your side, you'd just accept and return my love?" Amy shakes her head and scoffs at her naive self.

"I am obsessive, but I never realized it until today." Her jade eyes lock with his distressed emerald ones. "I still love you, but this will be the last time you'll hear this from me. I'll finally be the friend you've wanted me to be. Amy Rose will no longer be known as _'Sonic's number one fan'_." She breaks her gaze and takes the cup from the hedgehog. Before she could retreat her arm, however, Sonic grabs her wrist.

"Ames, I'm sorry," Sonic looks sincerely at her, keeping a tight grip. "Out of all the words I could describe you with, 'obsessive' is not one I'd ever purposefully use. It only popped into my head because of a stupid magazine on the table next to me." ' _Please don't give up on me...'_

"Really?" she says doubtfully, not feeling like he's being truthful. He could be saying that just to cheer her up. It doesn't matter; she needs to change.

Just by looking at her, he could tell the pink hedgehog before was still determined to change – for him. But he didn't _want_ that!

"Amy," he says hesitantly. Only the truth will help him right now, and she deserves nothing but the truth. It doesn't mean he's not nervous as hell though! "do you know what one of the words I was going to describe you as before I made an idiot out of myself?" She shook her head, thoroughly curios and a little cautious.

' _Here goes nothing...'_

"I was going to say, 'pretty'." He admits, a blush staining his muzzle red. Her jade orbs widen in shock, her face also tinted red. Sonic moves his grip from her wrist to her hand, clasping it gently. He focuses on their hands, unable to watch her face. ' _Coward'._

"I don't really know what I want anymore," he says slowly, trying to find the right words. "but I do know this whole 'change' business isn't going over well with me. Your chases are what keeps me from purposefully finding trouble out of boredom. Your dedication inspires me even in the darkest of times, and that big heart of yours makes it impossible for any sane person to hate you."

' _Alright you coward, lift this pathetic head of yours and look at her!'_ Emerald eyes meet tearful jade ones.

"I'm touched you're willing to change for me, but I think the Amy Rose now is just fine," he smiles warmly, then says teasingly, "Well, maybe less hammer attacks, but other than that-"

Arms fling themselves around his neck and a mixture of crying and laughing is heard from the female. Pushing aside his usual discomfort, he wraps his own arms around her, returning her hug for once.

"You stubborn, confusing hedgehog," Amy chuckles into his chest, making a tingly feeling form wherever she's touching him.

 _'This... feels nice. She even smells nice too,'_ he unknowingly admits as he inhales her floral aroma.

A powerful gust of wind suddenly slams against the tent wall, ruining the moment between the two hedgehogs. Amy reluctantly pulls out of his embrace and bashfully moves a quill out of her face.

"Well, I guess I'll set up our beds, since we're stuck here."

"If you don't mind," he says and grasps her hand once more, "I think it'd be better if we shared one bed. I mean, you are pretty warm..." he says 'shyly', hiding his sly smirk. He's not lying, technically, but he's actually not as cold as he's making it seem right now. What? He never knew how _nice_ she feels when she isn't crushing the life out of him!

"O-oh, sure. Okay." she says nervously, blushing once more. Hmm, he should do that more often...

She quickly sets up their sleeping place – demanding Sonic stay put and keep accumulating warmth – so she can return to his warm arms and his refreshing scent. She didn't get her confession of love she's always fantasized, but this is actually better. It's like both of their eyes are open now, and they get to start things anew, in a sense; they are finally ready and willing to know who the other truly is.

As the two hedgehogs hold each other and enjoy the other's presence, one of the blue hero's last thoughts before sleep takes him is, _'_ Obsessive _definitely doesn't fit her. However,'_ he takes another whiff of her increasingly addictive smell. _'at this rate, it might come to fit_ me _...'_

* * *

 **There! A happy one, see? Heh... ^^'**

 **Review/favorite if ya like!**


	5. Death of a Bachelor

**Heh, bought this CD and now it's my jams when I'm not rocking...**

 ** _Death of a Bachelor - Panic! At the Disco_**

* * *

 _'How?'_

That word – that one, _little_ word – has been plaguing him for the past month. No matter what he does, it's there in his mind, and you better believe he has tried forgetting! Oh how he has _tried_! Not even a good ol' chill dog can help with this problem!

How...

 _How_ could this have happened?

For once since he could remember, his life actually had equilibrium: he'd defeat Eggman as quick as the mad doctor would appear, and he and his friends were getting some much deserved rest. That was probably the problem, though; he is not made nor born for a normal and routine life. He really should have seen this coming. Well, maybe not _this_ , but definitely something to throw him for a loop! Though, _this_ didn't throw him for a loop. _This_ flipped his world completely _upside down_!

It isn't fair. He didn't really have any warning. He wasn't prepared!

 _'You wouldn't of had been ready for it anyways,'_ his 'logical' side scoffs. Pfft. This inner voice of his sure has been pretty vocal lately. _Especially_ this past month. Logical and How are pretty good buddies at this point.

"Agh," he groans, removing his hands from behind his head, and he settles for watching the sky rather than taking a nap like he really wanted. He's really tired of all this thinking. It's especially terrible when he can't enjoy a simple nap. Sleep: that's all he wants! Does he get it, though? Of course not! If he does get sleep by some miracle, then he gets those... _dreams_ , if that's what he dares classify them as.

He knows what he's dealing with, but he doesn't know _how_ to deal with it – see, there's that blasted word again! _She_ would know just what to do, she's dealt with it practically her whole life! He, however, has spent every moment trying to outrun it and avoid it. He doesn't have time for it. He doesn't need it...

...but he _wants_ it.

Some good all that running did him. He didn't get the normal seed that gets implanted and slowly grows and blooms with the passage of time. No, the seed he got decided to sprout, then stay dormant, waiting for that _one_ , perfect moment. When that moment finally came, the sapling shot up and blossomed before he could even register it's existence! He never stood a chance.

 _The elusive trout is hooked._

 _The predator has gotten it's prey._

 _The weather has finally worn down and cracked the solid boulder._

Or in simpler terms – considering his life is currently far too chaotic to keep hitting around the bush like this – _Amy Rose has finally caught Sonic The Hedgehog..._

...and she doesn't even know it.

He would love nothing more than to be in denial and just shrug off these foreign feelings, were it not for the fact that the female pops into his mind every time it wanders now and that every time he sees her, he temporarily stops breathing. Seriously. Tails is even beginning to think he is starting to develop some allergies!

He's got it bad, and he's made sure only _he_ knows that. He has taken great measures to stay away from the pink hedgehog – yeah, yeah, he knows it's hurting her, but if it's any justification, it's hurting him too – so he can hopefully figure out what his next course of action will be.

Does he dare risk her safety for his personal desire? He has a lot of enemies, and all it takes is one slip-up to lose someone. Just the mere thought of that fate befalling his Amy – or any of his friends, really – makes him ill. He couldn't possibly risk that...

However, should he decide to leave her be, he's not very confident in his acting skills. He's nearly compromised his cover so many times already, how on Mobius will he able to act normal once he starts seeing her regularly again? Of course, there's also the matter of their misery. Her hopes and dreams will wither more with each and every rejection he'll give her, and his very being will suffocate with the knowledge that he both has the power and the secret desire to make those dreams of hers a reality. She absolutely deserves to be happy, but she also deserves to be promised a normal, full life. Like he stated earlier, he was not made nor born for normalcy, therefore, he can promise no such things.

As the sun begins to set, the twinkling of a single star can be seen in the orange sky, reminding the blue hedgehog of the ever-constant sparkle in Amy's jade eyes-

"It never ends!" he half yells and groans, standing up now and beginning to pace. His mind is somehow able to tie almost everything he encounters back to that blasted female! And the scary part? It's so _easy_! Since that day, thoughts like that have only been getting worse...

* * *

"Hey, Ames," he greeted as she took a seat next to his stretched-out form on the picnic blanket, the rest of their friends off playing in the creek located at the bottom of the hill they were set up on. If wet was part of their definition of fun, then _they_ could have at it, just as long as they didn't include him.

"Hi, Sonic!" his pink friend beamed at him, and she shook her quills free of water droplets.

"Hey, hey! Quit it! You're gettin' me wet!" he grimaced and wiped the water droplets off of his muzzle.

"Hehe, oops," she giggled, not sounding very sorry.

"So sincere," he grumbled.

"What? Would you like a hug?" A dangerous glint flashed in her jade eyes as she leaned forward, an evil grin on her muzzle.

"Oh no," he paled. "No, no, no, nononononono- ACK! _COLD_! _COLD_!" he hollered as he struggled to pry the soaked female off of him, the cold water starting to seep through his fur.

"Oh Sonikku," Amy giggled. "You know you can't escape! You couldn't years ago, and you can't now!"

"You'd think you'd give a guy a break?!" he whined, still trying to achieve the impossible. Her hugs had _definitely_ gotten stronger over the years!

"Of course not!" she snorted. "That would signify me letting you go!" She then lifted her face from his chest and locked eyes with his emerald ones. "And let me tell you something, Sonic the Hedgehog: I will _never_ let you go."

He froze, the sincerity in both her words and her gaze stunned him. _'She really means it...'_

"Miss Amy, look!" Cream called out excitedly from the bottom of the hill, distracting the pink female. "Wild raspberries!"

"Oh my! We just simply have to pick some for your mama then!" Amy cheered, and before she raced off, she hesitated, then pecked his cheek, his body still frozen.

"See ya later, Sonikku," she winked and released him from her arms. He watched her retreating form, his mind failing to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

 _'My poor noggin never did fully recover.'_ He sighs, reliving the memory once again. Why did she have to go and say that? Why did she have to absolutely mean it? And _why_ on Mobius did she decide to kiss his cheek?! He didn't ask for that! Sure, her lips her soft and- _ack_!

"Just stop! Sssstooppppp!" he groans in exasperation. He's not sure how much more of this he can take! Despite not having been around the female responsible for his inner turmoil for more than a few minutes since that day, those thoughts are just getting worse...

 _'Hey, that flower is the same shade as Amy.'_

...and worse...

 _'I wonder if it'll smell like her too.'_

...and worse.

"Alright! I give! You win! I surrender! Consider your mission to drive me insane completed!" He yells up to the heavens while throwing his arms up in the air, not really sure who he's yelling at. Either way, it feels nice to let off some steam, especially now that he's admitting his defeat. At this point, it'll be _impossible_ to treat the pink hedgehog as _just a friend_!

"Just... Just tell me what to do!" he groans after lowering his tan arms, not wanting to royally screw things up. Knowing their past, that is a lot more of a possibility than he likes.

"Sonic?"

He nearly jumps out of his fur, and his heart hammering against his chest. He composes himself before he turns around with a forced smile.

"O-oh, hey Ames!" Oh dear Chaos, how much has she heard? _What does she know?!_

"Who were you yelling at?" Amy asks, both worry and fear in her jade eyes.

 _'Fear of it being directed at her,'_ he realizes.

"Not at you, Ames, that's for sure," he says warmly, then rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't even know you were here, so..."

"Oh." He sees her shoulders relax and the sparkle return to those alluring eyes of hers. "Are you okay then? Is someone giving you trouble?" A dangerous look flashes across the female's face, ready to hunt down whoever is bugging him.

 _'She's so cute like that,'_ he muses involuntarily, then he fights against physically grimacing. _'Hedgehog, you're so screwed...'_

"Well, no, not really. I, uh, am just having some, uh, personal troubles," he explains, hoping that'll be enough for her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Of course, this is Amy: she wants to know everything about him – something he secretly appreciates.

" _NO_!" he exclaims. He can't tell her now! He only _just_ accepted what he feels, and he-

"Oh, sorry. I-I thought I could help," Amy says forlornly and lowers her head, her ears lowering as well.

 _'Now look at what you did.'_ His ears also flatten and his inner struggle starts to break free. He takes a step closer to her, and his arm twitches, wanting to lift her chin up. Of course, he is too cowardly to actually do it.

"Amy, it's not... I..."

"Did I do something wrong?" she suddenly asks, her glassy eyes returning back to gaze at him.

He looks at her in confusion. "What?"

"Well, i-it seems like you've been avoiding me lately. I- I just..." Tears begin to well in her eyes, making him feel even worse. "What did I do? Was it because I kissed your cheek? I'm sorry, I just get carried away, I guess, and-"

"Shh." Before either of them know it, he is suddenly in front of her, holding his finger against her lips to silence her. "Just... _shh_." She obeys, but he's pretty sure it's because she's paralyzed from his close proximity. Truthfully, he would be too if he didn't have this heavy weight to get off his chest.

"You didn't do anything. Well, uh, not anything to make me mad at you," he says slowly, not really sure what he should say. "I've been doin' some thinkin' and, uh, well... We're older now, and, uh, stuff, and- _Aagh_!" He rubs his other hand down his face, frustrated with how his words are failing to convey his thoughts. "You know I'm no good with words!" he uneasily exclaims, wanting to run and go back to how things were a month ago. Then he notices his finger still shushing her. He suddenly becomes mesmerized with how soft her flesh feels and how intoxicating her scent is.

"Sonic?" she murmurs against his finger, her soft breath sending tingles down his spine. He eyes the utter confusion on her face, his blasted words also failing to make sense to her. His gaze is drawn back down to her pink lips.

Maybe he doesn't need words...

Slowly, he slides his finger across her lips, and he gently cups the side of her face, scared beyond belief right now, but also just as thrilled as he is on his adventures. Maybe even more.

"Sonic?" Amy asks again, this time her voice airy sounding and just above a whisper: all because of him...

"Shh," he silences her again, no longer in control of his movements. He slowly starts to lean in.

"Hard..." What is he _doing_?!

"to think..." _'Nuh-uh hedgehog! There's no goin' back after this!'_

"with you..." Is he really doing this?!

"around." _'Wait just a min-'_

 _Soft._

Oh Chaos, her lips are so _soft_! _'I never imagined it feeling like this, and- oh goodness! She's kissing back!'_

All other rational thoughts are wiped from his mind, the sensation powerful enough for him to barely comprehend. All he knows is he _finally_ did it. All those dreams he's been having this past month has finally happened. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, is kissing Amy Rose. _He_ did it, not her!

He pulls back, letting them both replenish their air supply. The ecstatic, adoring look she gives him washes away all the doubt he has left.

He dares his enemies to simply _look_ at her; he'll rip them apart!

He won't be tied down, he'll be carrying her with him!

Does he know what their future will hold? Nope, but he knows they'll have one together.

"Yeah, that kiss on my cheek did a number on me." He pecks her lips again, relishing the feeling. "I've spent the whole month wondering what a real kiss from you would feel like," he murmurs, his forehead now resting against hers. "Sorry I've avoided ya, but, uh, I obviously wasn't in good-enough shape to be with ya for long."

"Well, I'll forgive you if you kiss me again," she whispers, a beautiful smile blooming on her face. All because of him.

"Oh, you can expect _at least_ one a day now," he grins, not joking, and he gives the pink female what she asked for.

The world of relationships still scares and mystifies him, but as long as Amy is happy and he gets to call her his, he guesses it won't be too bad. He's willing to give up his bachelor life for that. Heck, once a certain red echidna inevitably makes fun of him, he'll even have enough of a reason to beat up Knuckles!

 _'Oh yeah, I could get used to this.'_

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think?**


	6. I'd Come for You

**It's been a year since the last one! Good thing these are one-shots!**

 **This song was suggested by starfiction123. Hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _I'd Come for You_ –  Nickelback**

* * *

Sonic lands on the pavement, not looking back to watch as Eggman becomes nothing more than a twinkle in the sky. Just another day's hard work! With a grin of anticipation for the mad doctor's next plan, the blue hero straightens and dusts his gloves off.

Suddenly, a high voice happily squeals, "SSOOONNIIICC!"

The blue hedgehog's body automatically tenses, and he whirls around, hoping that this time she'll listen to him and stop hugging him; he hasn't had any luck with that so far. Instead of seeing the expected shade of pink, though, Sonic only sees Tails and Knuckles, the latter grinning wickedly back at him.

"Knuckles! Don't _do_ that!"

"Aww, but Sonikku!" Knuckles bats his eyelashes, still speaking in his horribly high voice. How the heck did Sonic mistaken that voice for Amy's? "You're my hero, and a hero deserves a kiss!" Knuckles takes a step towards the blue speedster, his grin becoming more sinister-looking.

Sonic scowls and crosses his arms. "Dude, come on. Dealing with one Amy is enough!"

"Er, Sonic?" Tails eyes him.

"I'm not insulting Amy, Tails," Sonic reassures the young fox, well aware of how uncomfortable that would make the boy. "I'm just saying she's exhausting me! It's like no matter what I say, she only hears what she wants to! I tell her to stop hugging me, she then hugs me every chance she gets! I try telling her I like her as a friend, and she only winks back!"

"Sonic," Knuckles tries saying, suddenly not looking amused.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm starting to rant, I know," Sonic heavily sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Just, don't do that again, okay? I don't need the extra stress and-"

"SONIC!" both fox and echidna yell, cutting off the hedgehog.

"What?" In the quiet moment that follows, Sonic's ears twitch as they catch the sound of a sniffle. Slowly, the blue male turns around, and what he sees makes him freeze all over again.

Standing right behind him is none other than Amy Rose, tears flowing down her face as she stares at Sonic. As he locks eyes with her, Sonic cringes at the sight of her heart breaking, the sight of those sparkling jade eyes dimming.

He takes a step towards her, his chest aching. "Ames, I-"

"Don't!" she squeaks, clapping her hands over her ears, her body trembling. "I don't want to hear any more," she gasps, trying desperately to keep the sobs from surfacing. She then dashes off. Sonic thought she was quick before, but at the speed she's running away from him now…

He watches her go, strangely having trouble breathing, before he turns back to his two friends; his two _disappointed_ friends, that is.

"I-I'll let her cool off and then go apologize to her," he murmurs, feeling a _little_ better. She always forgives him after he apologizes. After all, he _wasn't_ trying to hurt her!

"Oh, Sonic," Tails sighs sadly, his baby blue eyes welling up with tears.

Before the blue hedgehog can reassure his little brother, Knuckles interrupts in a flat voice, "You wanted her to listen to you. I think she reads you loud and clear, now."

Sonic's ears lower in uneasiness. Why are they looking at him like that? Sure he wants space from the pink female, but he honestly wasn't trying to hurt her! She will realize that and forgive him. After everything else he's done, she has to forgive this!

He cringes at that thought, realizing how bad that sounds. "I'll, um, see you guys later," he awkwardly waves goodbye, their grim faces staying in his mind as he zooms off. What did he do that was so bad? Knuckles was the one who mocked her in the first place! It's not like he lost his temper and ranted mercilessly about her! This is just a little misunderstanding, nothing but a little communication can't fix. Maybe now she'll respect his space. Everything will be fine.

Sonic settles in a treetop and takes a nap. She'll forgive him, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be prepared for her wrath.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock!_

The blue speedster taps his foot nervously. What will she do to him this time? Bonk his head the second she opens the door? Screech at him for several minutes before he can say a word?

His musing is interrupted as the door opens. No hammer or voice pelts him, though. Instead, Amy stands there, her eyes puffy and red, and weariness written all over her. He grimaces and his ears lower in guilt.

"Yes?" she asks, her voice raspy and also tired.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, and…" he trails off as he watches her watching him, more despair crossing those still-dim eyes of hers.

"I know you weren't trying to hurt me. I forgive you."

"Really?" he asks dubiously. Where is that smile he always gets after he apologizes? Why does she still look so heartbroken?

"Really. I just- I need time. I need to be alone and think about things. I'll be okay. Promise." She gives him a small smile, it reaching nowhere near her eyes, though.

"I-I, well, uh," he stutters, not sure what to do. She's obviously not okay, but he knows he has no right to refuse her request to be alone, not right now. She also said she forgives him and promised she _will_ be okay… "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, you will" she smiles sadly and closes the door.

Conflicted and unsatisfied, Sonic slowly steps back from the door. He doesn't get it. Why is this time so different? What does everyone else know that he doesn't?

 _'Maybe she really does need time,'_ he slowly nods to that thought. Amy is such a passionate girl, so maybe she was wounded deeper than he thought. Yes, time is what she needs. Then she'll be his cheerful fan once again. Even if her hugs squeeze the life out of him, it's better than having her drown in her sorrow.

* * *

"That's all that she said?" Tails asks after Sonic relays what happened when he apologized to Amy.

"Yeah. Don't worry about her, lil' bro. Like she said, she just needs time!"

"Right," Tails eyes him doubtfully. Sonic does not enjoy that look.

"What?" the blue speedster sighs in exasperation. "You think she was lying to me?"

"No, it's just-" Tails cuts himself off and shakes his head. "I'm worried, that's all."

"It'll all be okay, you'll see!" Sonic claps his little brother's shoulder with a reassuring grin on his muzzle. "We just have to be patient!"

And patient he was, all eight days before he saw Amy again at Knuckle's barbecue on Angel Island.

"Hey, Ames! Mind if I sit here?" he gestures to the open spot next to the pink hedgehog, unsure if she has had enough time away from him.

"Not at all." She pats the ground. Grinning in relief, he plops down and starts munching away on his cheeseburger; there's no point of eating a hot dog if it's not slathered in chili. Not for this guy.

After he's through eating – Knuckles's cooking isn't so bad after all – Sonic turns to ask how Amy has been when Shadow appears in front of them, holding a plate of food.

"Shadow, you came!" Amy beams, a smile she certainly has yet to give the blue hedgehog.

"Hmph. Between you and Rouge…" the ebony male mutters before thrusting the plate of food towards Amy.

"Oh?" She looks quizzically up at him as she takes the plate.

"You need to eat, Rose," Shadow says firmly, and he takes a seat on the other side of her, not even glancing at Sonic.

Stopping his fur from bristling, Sonic snaps, "You can't just _order_ her what to do! Maybe she already at-" It isn't Amy's grip on his arm that makes him fall silent; rather, it's the glare of utter loathing Shadow gives him once he finally acknowledges the blue blur. Shadow has given him some pretty hateful looks before, but they all pale in comparison to this one!

"Shadow." Amy now grips his arm, and his crimson eyes meet hers. They have some silent conversation – since when are they close enough to do that? – before Shadow huffs and stands up.

"Eat," is all he says, and he walks away. In irritation, Sonic observes Amy as she watches the ebony hedgehog with a smile.

"What's going on between you two?" Their closeness is unsettling to the blue hedgehog.

She looks at him and arches an eyebrow, saying, "Why do you want to know?"

Sonic looks back at her, stunned. Normally, Amy would've indignantly yelled 'Nothing!' and talk about how he was her one and only. What does this mean?

"Sonic!" Tails rushes over to them, snapping Sonic out of his stupor. "It's Eggman! He's attacking Station Square!" Pushing aside his uneasiness about Amy, Sonic stands.

"Well then, let's get goin'!

* * *

" _Shadow_ , Tails! She called for _Shadow_!" Sonic fumes as they walk into their home, and he plops himself down on the couch.

"I heard, as I've heard you repeat for a million times too," the young fox replies, going to the fridge to get a soda.

"I just don't get why she would call for him! I can understand if she's still mad at me, but…" he trails off, his anger finally dissipating and being replaced by hurt. Amy has always come to him for aid, has always regarded him as her hero. How did things come to this?

"Sonic," the two-tailed fox sighs. "have you actually talked to her lately? Or even checked up on her?" The blue speedster's ears flatten themselves against his skull.

"She said she wanted space…"

"Yeah, well, while you completely disappeared from her world, Shadow lent her his shoulder. You would know this, if you had bothered to at least ask one of us how she was doing," Tails scolds his older brother. He knows the blue hedgehog is rather clueless when it comes to serious feelings, but he also knows Sonic wouldn't have acted the same way were Amy any of their other friends.

"How did this get all so messed up, Tails?" Sonic groans, now wracked with guilt. Why is this time so different? What was he missing?

"Sonic, this was bound to happen," the yellow fox sighs wearily, softening towards his distressed friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Amy. Either you finally would've caved to her, or she finally would've been rejected enough to move on." At Sonic's silence, Tails elaborates. "It's not so much of what you said this time that hurt her, it's more of all the other rejections finally sinking in, of her realizing you really don't like her that way."

"So… She's letting me… go?" Sonic nearly whispers the last word, as if no one can hear it, then it isn't real.

"Yes?" Tails eyes the blue male curiously, noting the stricken look on his face. "Isn't that what you want? What you've wanted for years now?"

"I- I…" Isn't it? He's wanted her to stop chasing him, to stop tackling him, and to stop proclaiming her love for him wherever they go. So why does this hurt so much? If this isn't what he wants, then what is it?

"I think you and Amy need to talk," Tails gently tells him. He's surprised he hasn't realized this before, but then again, Sonic is very stubborn and Amy is very persistent. "Go on," he nods to the door when the blue hedgehog looks nervously at him.

"O-okay." Tails is right. This isn't something that should be ignored, not if both he and Amy are going to come out of this okay. Whatever _this_ is.

The cobalt-blue hedgehog, for the first time ever, _forces_ himself to run rather than walk to Amy's house. He actually wants to walk, to take his time and think more on this, but he's also afraid of talking himself out of seeing the girl. As rotten as it sounds, it's only Amy he ever runs from, and he's tired of doing that to her.

Once he's on her front step and his nerves nearly knock him off his feet, Sonic knows he made the right choice. Taking a deep breath, and hoping to dear Chaos this all gets worked out, he knocks on her door.

A quick set of footsteps sound from inside, making the blue male smile. Like waiting a few more seconds is going to kill him.

"Oh, Sonic!" she blinks, surprised. "Is something the matter? Is Eggman already back?" she tenses, getting ready to deal with whatever problem Sonic has. After everything he's done, she's still there for him.

He's terrible.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Can I, um, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure?" She steps aside and lets him in. He heads over to her couch and takes a seat.

"Listen, Ames, I wanted to talk, to really apologize to you. For how I've treated you. I've ditched you, talked behind your back, and I guess I just realized how hurtful that must've been to you. So, Amy, _I am sorry._ For all of it."

"T-those were all accidents, though, you said. I shouldn't have overreacted when they were just accidents," she stammers, thrown off by how serious and sincere Sonic is being.

"That still doesn't excuse my thoughtlessness."

"Sonic, really, it's okay. I'm actually sorry too, for pestering you so. When I realized you really didn't l-love me back, it- it's hard. I was just so sure, you know? It's like the rug was pulled from under me. I'm still figuring it out, how to treat you. As a friend, and not like… _that_." Amy's a mess of nerves, but that soothes him, because he is too. He's just no good at expressing it.

"Well, maybe I can help? You can ask me what you're not sure I'd be okay with, or you can tell me how you plan to act so far," he offers, wanting to ease her sorrows. He's not sure the price of her sadness for his breathing room was worth it.

"W-well, okay. Just- it's not all worked out," she warns, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"That's okay," he smiles reassuringly, pained to see her this nervous and unsure around him. He didn't break her, did he?

"Okay. Well, for starters, no more chasing you."

"How else will you get your exercise?" he winks teasingly. She cracks a smile.

"No more tackling you with hugs."

"Except after won battles," he nods. See, this is already going better!

"Why? I-I mean, I could if you want, but I don't do that with anyone else?"

"No?" She shakes her head. What else does she do differently? "How do you normally treat your friends?"

"I don't know, the same as you do, I guess? I'll hug them when the occasion calls for it, sometimes I'll ask them to hang out or they will ask me, and I'll always have a shoulder for them to cry on or an ear to lend when they're mad."

"Oh." What did he expect? He's seen her with the others, he knows she's not nearly as affectionate with them as she is – was – with him. So why does the thought of knowing that Amy bother him?

"Sonic?"

"Could you hug me? I-I mean like you would with the others," he flushes. "Just to see what it's like."

"O-oh, Uh, s-sure," she blushes. He stands and she slowly walks towards him. She gently wraps her arms around his neck, and he leans down to wraps his own around her waist. They are very close now, and he is suddenly very, _very_ aware of Amy Rose.

Her jade eyes flit away from his, breaking his stupor, and she rests her chin on his shoulder, bringing him closer as she does so.

All too soon, she breaks away and steps back. "Like that," she whispers, not looking at him. He has too many thoughts of his own to worry about right now, though. That was… nice. _Very_ nice. Those kinds of hugs, he realizes, he wouldn't be against, even if they happen constantly. She was so warm, she smelt nice even, and the way she fits in his arms…

"Ames," he says softly, finally realizing why Amy treating him like the others bothered him. "Don't change anything but the hugs. Just hug me like that for now on."

"I- _What_?"

The blue hedgehog steps forward and gathers the stunned female back in his arms. Yes, this feels right. This is what he wants.

"Maybe I don't love you yet, but maybe I also like you more than just a friend," he murmurs softly, squeezing her closer to him.

He's not sure what love really feels like, but as the girl in his arms trembles and hugs him tighter, he knows that if he sticks with her, he'll soon find out.

* * *

 **Well, that turned out a bit longer and different than I thought! xD Hope this worked for you, starfiction123!**


End file.
